<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nintendo 64 by InesCross</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237781">Nintendo 64</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross'>InesCross</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety Attacks, Brotp, Childhood Friends, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Nineteen Years Old, Epic Friendship, Eventual Sterek, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Good Friend Jackson Whittemore, Jealous Derek Hale, Light Angst, M/M, No Kate Argent/Derek Hale, No Scott &amp; Stiles Friendship, Not Beta Read, Protective Jackson Whittemore, Rich Hale Family (Teen Wolf), Slight underage, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski &amp; Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Sixteen Years Old, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, This fic is mainly about Jackson and Stiles's epic friendship, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Desde cuándo te gusta Derek Hale? </p><p>—Sólo digo que es guapo, no que me gusta. No soy ciego —susurra. Jackson suelta un ‘Hmmm’.</p><p>—Como sea. No me gusta Laura, es muy grande para mí. Y Derek es muy grosero para ti.</p><p>—No me gusta Derek.</p><p>—Y a mí no me gusta Laura.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p> </p><p>(O, de cómo Stiles se hizo mejor amigo de Jackson y formaron la amistad más épica de todas. Con un poco de Sterek al final)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stiles Stilinski &amp; Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nintendo 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruChan/gifts">MaruChan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/gifts">Stubbornescape</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/gifts">Azariel</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/gifts">MaileDC</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahya/gifts">Lahya</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/gifts">Nevermoree</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/gifts">Lightning_kal</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holaa. Siempre me ha encantado la idea de Jackson y Stiles como mejores amigos en lugar de Scott, porque yo personalmente aborrezco a McCall y él no merece la amistad y lealtad de Stiles. So, he aquí la epic friendship de Jackson y Stiles. Es el fic más largo que he escrito de una sola sentada y eso me pone súper feliz!!!</p><p>Advertencias: Derek no conoce a Kate Argent, pero en algún punto del fic sí ocurre un incendio pero es debido a otros cazadores. Este fic ignora la existencia de los Argent :D</p><p>Btw, this is pure self-indulgence.</p><p>Pd: créditos a mi bebé <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC">MaileDC</a> por el mejor insulto de la vida (Enorme trasero de hormiga jajajaja). Tqm, bb &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es odio a primera vista.</p><p> </p><p>Absolutamente.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Stiles lo ve, siente su interior vibrar con ira poco contenida; cuando Jackson le ve, él también siente la ira vibrar en su interior. Es odio a primera vista y ninguno de los dos lo puede negar, porque Jackson está molestando a un niño con cabello y ojos oscuros, mentón ladeado y un lunar en él. Jackson lo odia a primera vista porque Stiles tiene en su mejilla la mancha del labial rojo de su mamá y Jackson ya no recuerda la última vez que su propia mamá le dejó manchas de su labial caro después de dejarlo en la escuela.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles corre hacia el niño moreno, que respira con dificultad en las manos de Jackson y Stiles empuja al otro niño para separarlos. Ambos terminan siendo separados por Cora Hale, quien tiene una fuerza increíble para tener sólo ocho años y les grita a los dos que si no se calman les romperá a ambos la nariz. Stiles y Jackson se calman, porque le creen. La niña realmente tiene la fuerza para lograrlo.</p><p> </p><p>Los cuatro terminan en la dirección, todos esperando a sus padres, bajo la atenta mirada de la secretaria. De repente, Stiles salta de su asiento y se acerca a Jackson. La secretaria se pone de pie para evitar que se acerque al rubio, pero Stiles es más rápido, por lo que extiende su mano al otro niño en una ofrenda de paz.</p><p> </p><p>—Siento haberte empujado —le dice, aún con su mano extendida—. Pero te lo merecías, lo que estabas haciendo era horrible, estabas molestando a otro niño que no podía defenderse.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson le mira con el ceño fruncido, su boca torcida en una mueca extraña. Pero, sorprendentemente, termina aceptando su mano extendida. Mientras mueven sus manos en un apretón, el rubio le evalúa, como analizándolo.</p><p> </p><p>—Sólo no lo hagas de nuevo —contesta, desviando la mirada e intentando lucir molesto.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces tú no molestes a otros niños de nuevo y no tendré que empujarte —Jackson le vuelve a mirar en ese momento, algo brillando en su mirada. El rubio termina asintiendo con reticencia.</p><p> </p><p>Los padres de Jackson quieren demandar a los de Stiles, aún con los testimonios de Scott y Cora de que fue Jackson quien usó violencia en primer lugar al molestar a Scott. Pero es la mirada dura y la voz fría de Jackson lo que soluciona el problema.</p><p> </p><p>—Es mi culpa, no puedes demandarlos —le dice a su padre. El señor Whittemore comienza a contradecirlo, pero Jackson le ignora—. Si los demandas no te lo voy a perdonar, no te volveré a hablar jamás y me iré de tu casa.</p><p> </p><p>El señor y la señora Whittemore palidecen ante sus palabras. Todos en la habitación están en silencio, incómodos, porque no saben qué hacer o decir al ver al pequeño niño chantajear a sus dos padres tan fácilmente. Stiles se levanta de golpe, porque su interés quedó capturado. Se acerca a Jackson, le toma de la mano y le da un apretón.</p><p> </p><p>—Está bien, no importa —le dice, pero Jackson le frunce el ceño.</p><p> </p><p>—No, no está bien. Tú te disculpaste y todo fue mi culpa, yo ni siquiera me he disculpado con Scott. No está bien —Jackson contiene demasiada ira en su pequeño cuerpo, demasiada para pertenecer a un niño—. Lo siento, Scott, de verdad.</p><p> </p><p>—Está bien, acepto las disculpas —murmura el otro chico, no queriendo que la situación pase a mayores. Talia Hale, la mamá de Cora, habla en ese momento.</p><p> </p><p>—Debemos reconsiderar la situación si nuestros hijos se están portando de manera más madura que nosotros —les dice a todos con una ceja arqueada, claramente el mensaje va dirigido a los padres de Jackson por amenazar con demandar a los de Stiles, cuales niños caprichosos—. Los chicos se pidieron disculpas y claramente Jackson no quiere retribución. Yo creo que este problema ya está solucionado.</p><p> </p><p>Ese día, en el receso, Stiles termina buscando a Jackson, quien se encuentra sentado solo en la mesa principal jugando su Gameboy. Stiles le ofrece uno de sus Reese’s Cups. Jackson tiene una mirada cautelosa, aceptando el dulce con la misma desconfianza que un mapache.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Quieres ir a mi casa a jugar mi Nintendo 64? —le dice Stiles al rubio después de terminarse su Reese’s. Jackson come elegantemente su dulce, aún le queda la mitad, mientras que Stiles se comió el suyo de un solo bocado. Whittemore lo mira confundido—. ¿Sí o no?</p><p> </p><p>—De acuerdo… —murmura, pero suena más como a pregunta que como afirmación.</p><p> </p><p>El señor Whittemore le prohíbe a Jackson ir a casa de los Stilinski, hasta que Jackson le grita que los odia y que desearía que jamás le hubieran dicho que era adoptado. Ambos padres terminan llevando a Jackson con los Stilinski a la hora de la cena con la condición de que pasarán a buscarle a las nueve y media.</p><p> </p><p>La casa de los Stilinski es muy pequeña en comparación a la suya, su comida es distinta a lo que él está acostumbrado, pero aun así es deliciosa. La habitación de Stiles también es pequeña, pero tiene muchos posters y su Nintendo 64 es lo único que parece caro. Juegan por horas, hasta que los Whittemore pasan a recoger a Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>El niño rubio se va de casa de los Stilinski con una sonrisa, vibrando de alegría, porque es la mejor noche que ha tenido desde que se enteró que era adoptado. A la hora de dormir, Jackson sorprende a sus padres diciéndoles que los ama después de un año de no hacerlo.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La amistad de Stiles y Jackson se solidifica. Los Whittemore terminan aceptando que ahora los Stilinski son una parte importante de su vida, pero no es una cosa tan dura de aceptar, porque gracias a ellos recuperaron la confianza de Jackson. Así que los padres del rubio también hacen amistad con los padres de Stiles, llegando hasta el punto de invitarlos a su hogar vacacional en Santa Mónica. El señor Whittemore y el papá de Stiles ríen, con whiskys en la mano, mientras critican las jugadas de los Cubs y planean un viaje para ver un juego de los Mets. La señora Whittemore y Claudia intercambian palabras acerca de sus años como estudiantes universitarias y lo mucho que disfrutaban romper corazones sin mover un solo cabello de sus cabezas, al mismo tiempo que triunfaban en el campo laboral.</p><p> </p><p>Y Stiles y Jackson se sientan en la arena, ambos con la mirada perdida en el mar. Jackson le cuenta en susurros lo solo que se ha sentido después de enterarse que es adoptado. Stiles lo abraza, diciéndole que ya no está solo porque lo tiene a él. Si Jackson suelta una que otra lágrima, ninguno de los dos dice nada, porque los amigos no se burlan ni se juzgan. Los amigos te dejan recargar la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras lloras, y te dicen que ya no volverás a estar solo nunca más.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pasan dos años antes de que Stiles le revele a Jackson que su mamá está enferma. Los Whittemore llevan a John y Claudia con los mejores doctores, la señora Whittemore nunca abandona a Claudia y John acepta con gratitud las palmadas en el hombro del padre de Jackson. El siguiente año es el más duro de la vida de los Stilinski, porque Claudia se desvanece ante sus ojos.</p><p> </p><p>El día del funeral, Stiles sostiene con su mano izquierda la mano de su papá y con la derecha sostiene la muñeca de Jackson. Los Whittemore, al contrario que todas las demás personas, no les dicen que lo sienten. No lo dicen, porque ellos estuvieron ahí, ellos vivieron con John y Stiles ese agonizante año. La mamá de Jackson fue la que lloró cuando Claudia, en sus últimos momentos de lucidez, le hizo prometer que cuidaría de sus chicos. El papá de Jackson fue el que estuvo ahí dando palmadas en la espalda a John cuando este se quebró al ver a Claudia irse ante sus ojos.</p><p> </p><p>Pero Jackson es el que estuvo ahí cuando las pesadillas y los ataques de pánico comenzaron. Jackson es el que le obligó a sentarse a hablar con su padre sobre ello, Jackson es el que le enseñó a respirar de nuevo y Jackson es el que le recuerda cada mañana que, a pesar de sentirse solo, la realidad es diferente. Jackson es el que le dejó recargar la cabeza en su hombro mientras lloraba al despedirse de su mamá.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando entraron a la secundaria, Stiles realmente creyó que sería el fin de su amistad. Jackson es guapo, rico y atlético. Stiles es bonito a duras penas, de clase media y el único ejercicio que hace es jugar béisbol cada domingo con su padre y los Whittemore. Pero, afortunadamente, Stiles se equivocó, porque por alguna extraña razón, terminaron siendo la dupla preferida de la escuela. Todos saben que no hay Stiles sin Jackson y que no hay Jackson sin Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>En su segundo año de secundaria, los amigos idiotas de Jackson molestan a un niño de primero. El chico no parece asustado, pero no está haciendo nada para defenderse, así que Stiles se mete. Y todos saben que Stiles es un Steve Rogers de carne y hueso, siempre queriendo hacer lo correcto y defender a los que lo necesitan, aún si termina recibiendo una paliza legendaria por ello. Y así como Stiles es Steve Rogers, Jackson es Bucky Barnes. Jackson, como Bucky, es el que pone fin a las peleas con tal de evitar que su idiota mejor amigo termine en el hospital.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Eric! —Cora Hale llega corriendo, levantando al chico del suelo—. ¿Estás bien?</p><p> </p><p>—Estoy bien —se queja. Cameron, Silas y Jaime están en el suelo, sujetando diferentes partes de sus cuerpos y quejándose de dolor. A diferencia de Steve Rogers, Stiles tiene un buen gancho izquierdo y sabe karate. Pero él no es un súper soldado, así que tiene el labio inferior partido, y un moretón muy feo se le va a formar en el pómulo. A Jackson le sangra la nariz y sus nudillos también tienen sangre—. Whittemore y Stilinski hicieron todo el trabajo sucio.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles le da un saludo militar a Cora, respirando entrecortadamente. Cora parece molesta, pero no dice nada.</p><p> </p><p>—Encantado de hacer el bien —bromea.</p><p> </p><p>—Hora de irnos, Stiles, si llaman a los policías tu papá nos va a colgar y los míos nos van a enterrar —Jackson lo jala del gorrito de su hoodie y ambos se montan en sus bicis, dejando a Cora y Eric Hale para limpiar el desastre.</p><p> </p><p>Para cuando llegan a casa de los Whittemore, la patrulla de John ya está ahí. Jackson maldice por lo bajo y le lanza dagas con la mirada a Stiles, quien le ofrece una sonrisa culpable. Los castigan un mes y les dicen que tienen prohibido verse fuera de la escuela por el tiempo que dure el castigo. Les quitan videojuegos, libros y muchas otras cosas, pero el verdadero castigo es verse únicamente en la escuela. Lo único bueno es que comparten todas sus clases avanzadas y el descanso.</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente después de la pelea, Cora Hale se les une en el receso, detrás de ella está Eric con Scott McCall. Cora Hale es, tal vez, igual de popular que Jackson, si no es que más. Después de todo, las personas bonitas siempre se juntan con personas bonitas.</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias por defender a mi idiota hermano —les dice, dejando caer su bandeja llena de comida. Es demasiada comida para una sola persona, y Stiles no puede evitar arquear ambas cejas con sorpresa, porque ni siquiera Jackson come tanto después de sus entrenamientos de Lacrosse.</p><p> </p><p>—Te dije, yo encantado de hacer el bien —Stiles le da una sonrisa, sus ojos no se despegan de su bandeja de comida.</p><p> </p><p>—No hay problema —dice Jackson, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi mamá supo lo que hicieron y les quiere invitar a cenar en nuestra casa en agradecimiento —pronuncia Eric Hale. La bandeja de comida de Eric tiene solamente tres trozos de pizza, un brownie, una lechita sabor fresa y una botella de agua. Algo en el cerebro de Stiles le dice que debe almacenar esos datos para analizarlos después. Pero el comentario le saca de su análisis, así que se gira hacia Jackson al mismo tiempo que el rubio se gira hacia el castaño. Intercambian miradas.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles tiene las cejas levantadas en sorpresa y el rostro de Jackson parece decir <em>‘¿Qué rayos?’</em>. Stiles se encoge de hombros en un silencioso <em>‘No sé’</em>, luego Jackson levanta las cejas diciendo un <em>‘¿Les decimos?’</em>, pero Stiles le contesta con algo que Jackson interpreta como <em>‘Zafo, zafo, diles tú’.</em> Así que les dice.</p><p> </p><p>—Nos tendrán que disculpar con su mamá, es que estamos castigados —el rubio se encoge de hombros y Stiles asiente. Al parecer su conversación no verbal tiene sorprendidos a ambos hermanos Hale, pero ellos evitan decir algo al respecto.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Los castigaron por lo de Eric? —pregunta tímidamente Scott McCall, quien es un año más chico que ellos y es el chicle de Eric.</p><p> </p><p>—Síp —Stiles hace explotar la P en sus labios, hincándole el diente a su sándwich de ensalada de pollo. Jackson al principio creyó que eso era asqueroso, hasta que Stiles le obligó a probarlo. Jackson dejó de cuestionar el gusto culinario de Stiles desde ese día, porque los sándwiches de ensalada de pollo se volvieron sus favoritos.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh —dice la chica.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo siento, chicos —Eric se ve bastante culpable. Stiles se ríe.</p><p> </p><p>—Tranquilo, no es gran cosa.</p><p> </p><p>—Por lo menos me libré de ver tu cara de inútil por un mes —le dice Jackson a Stiles, perdiéndose él en su propio sándwich.</p><p> </p><p>—Y yo me libré de ver tu enorme trasero de hormiga por un mes —le responde Stiles, robándole a Jackson un poco de su Mountain Dew, porque John le compra a Stiles Dr. Pepper y Stiles odia el Dr. Pepper. Jackson le da un manotazo.</p><p> </p><p>—Quita tus sucias manos de mi refresco, Stilinski.</p><p> </p><p>—Oblígame, Whittemore.</p><p> </p><p>—Ustedes son raros —Cora los mira con fingido disgusto—. Como sea, la oferta sigue en pie, pueden cenar con nosotros después de que termine su castigo.</p><p> </p><p>—Claro —dice Jackson encogiéndose de hombros. Le da otro manotazo a Stiles cuando este intenta robarse otro sorbo de su refresco. Diez segundos después, Jackson termina intercambiándolos, porque a él sí le gusta el Dr. Pepper.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>El señor Whittemore le entrega el Porsche a Jackson en su cumpleaños con la única condición de que él y Stiles no rebasen los 100 km/h. El auto es hermoso y Stiles no puede evitar salivar al verlo. Obviamente terminan rebasando los 100 km/h cuando se suben por primera vez, pero sus padres no saben nada. Ambos gritan de júbilo cuando Jackson acelera hasta 140 y terminan haciendo drifts y quemones en el asfalto con <em>Tokyo Drift</em> de los <em>Teriyaki Boyz</em> sonando con fuerza en las potentes bocinas del Porsche.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando John, algunos meses después, le entrega a Stiles las llaves del Jeep, el chico las acepta con reverencia y adoración, porque era el auto de su madre. Jackson, en el lugar del copiloto, le enseña pacientemente a manejar bajo la atenta mirada de la señora Whittemore. Ambos gastan los tanques de sus autos después de dar vueltas por toda la ciudad en sus respectivos autos, con Jackson dando acelerones y retando a Stiles a hacer carreritas. El castaño le lanza un dedo medio, porque su Jeep no puede correr tan rápido.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>—No aceptaron la invitación —Stiles salta del susto al ver a Cora junto a su casillero.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Casi me matas del susto!</p><p> </p><p>—Mi mamá en serio quiere agradecerles por defender a Eric. Les invitamos hace meses y no nos han dicho nada —Cora ignora su comentario.</p><p> </p><p>—Pensamos que sólo estaban siendo amables y que no lo decían en serio.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué no lo diríamos en serio? —Cora tiene una mirada confundida, Stiles se encoge de hombros—. Como sea, lo decíamos en serio. Hoy, en mi casa, a las 6 pm.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles no le pregunta su dirección, porque todos saben dónde viven los Hale. Esa familia son prácticamente los dueños de la ciudad.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>—Stiles, por el amor de Dios, quítate esa cosa —Jackson se acerca a él para quitarle la corbata—. No vamos a conocer al presidente, sólo vamos a cenar con los Hale.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Es como ir a cenar con el presidente! —grita, haciendo un aspaviento con los brazos. Los Hale son diez veces más ricos que los Whittemore y eso que Jackson a veces tira el caviar de la cena a la basura. El rubio gira los ojos, extendiéndole unos skinny jeans negros, una playera blanca y su camisa de cuadros para ponerse encima.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson se ve cada centímetro como el niño rico que es. Tiene una playera polo azul rey, pantalones de un color crema muy bonito que seguramente están hechos a la medida y sus tenis Gucci son de un blanco impecable. Todo su outfit cuesta más que el teléfono de Stiles. Al fijarse en las etiquetas de la ropa que le dio, pues son de Jackson y están en casa de él preparándose para la cena con los Hale, se da cuenta de que son Massimo Dutti y Balenciaga. Lo único relativamente barato es la playera blanca de Pull&amp;Bear.</p><p> </p><p>—Dime que no me las vas a terminar regalando —le dice Stiles mientras se amarra los cordones de los tenis, también blancos, y al parecer también Gucci. Jackson se encoge de hombros, su pulgar deslizándose por la pantalla de su iPhone mientras ve videos de postres en cinco minutos en Facebook.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi mamá los compró ayer para ir a la cena, dice que por favor tires ese trapo rojo al que llamas hoodie porque le da cáncer en los ojos de tan sólo verlo.</p><p> </p><p>—Pero es mi favorito, me lo regaló mi tía Irene en navidad, está suavecito —Stiles se acerca a los cajones de Jackson, robándole un poco de su colonia cara, porque huele muy rico—. Listo, vámonos.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Mamá! —grita Jackson mientras baja las escaleras infinitas de su casa—. ¡Ya nos vamos!</p><p> </p><p>—¡Stiles! —grita la señora Whittemore desde la sala, corriendo para inspeccionar su outfit—. Estás muy guapo —ella le arregla el cabello, luego hace lo mismo con Jackson—. Diviértanse.</p><p> </p><p>Se despiden de ella con besos en la mejilla y se suben al Porsche. El trayecto a la mansión de los Hale es relativamente corto, de unos diez minutos, pero el ambiente dentro del auto es tenso, pues Stiles se remueve incómodo en el asiento. Cuando se estacionan en la casa de los Hale, Jackson suelta un suspiro de cansancio y se gira hacia Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>—Es sólo ropa, Stilinski —dice, apretando el volante hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos.</p><p> </p><p>—No me gusta que me den ropa tan cara. Siento que… siento que es caridad —susurra al final, porque Stiles no es capaz de mentirle a Jackson. El rubio suelta un sonido indignado.</p><p> </p><p>—Eres un idiota, Stiles —Jackson se quita el cinturón de seguridad para abrazar a Stiles—. No es caridad. Eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco desde que tenemos ocho. Eres prácticamente mi hermano, Stiles. Así es como los Whittemore demostramos que te queremos, y tú lo sabes. Maldita sea, hasta tu papá lo sabe.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles esnifa, conteniendo un poco las ganas de llorar.</p><p> </p><p>—Deja de decir estupideces como esas, ¿de acuerdo? Suenas como estúpido y tú sabes que yo no me junto con estúpidos, así que quítate esa ridícula idea de la cabeza de que es caridad.</p><p> </p><p>—Te quiero, Jack —murmura el castaño, abrazando a Jackson con fuerza. Siempre ha sido una inseguridad enorme para Stiles ver tanto dinero, siempre se ha sentido intimidado por lo mucho que tienen los Whittemore. Su padre no gana mucho como sheriff y el dinero que su mamá le dejó a Stiles en el banco es para la universidad, así que no son pobres, pero tampoco son ricos. Siempre ha tenido ropa decente, tiene un techo donde dormir y nunca les falta la comida, pero Stiles no puede darse el lujo de mirar un objeto bonito y comprarlo, o al menos no todo el tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Los Whittemore son unos esnobs, pero no lo son con los Stilinski. Al contrario, son excesivamente generosos, pues desde que él y Jackson son amigos, Stiles tiene ropa un poco más cara, visita Santa Mónica en cada verano y puede ir a restaurantes que están fuera de su presupuesto. Los Whittemore son esnobs con la gente que no conocen porque es su mecanismo de defensa, pero son absolutamente devotos, gentiles, amorosos y generosos con la gente cercana a ellos. Eso es lo que Stiles adora de Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>—No vayas a llorar, Stiles, mi playera es demasiado cara como para que la manches —y Stiles se ríe. Se ríe porque sabe que esa es la forma que Jackson tiene para decirle que le rompe el corazón verlo llorar. Sí, los Whittemore tienen corazón de pollo en lo que a su familia se concierne—. Bájate, tengo hambre.</p><p> </p><p>Al bajar del Porsche, se encuentran a Cora y Eric esperándolos en la puerta. Cora tiene una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados, Eric tiene una sonrisa amable.</p><p> </p><p>—Pasen —Eric los lleva al interior de la casa.</p><p> </p><p>La mansión Hale es espectacular. Es mucho más grande que la casa de Jackson, por obvias razones, y tiene un aire elegante. Por dentro luce de la misma forma, parece como el hogar donde solían vivir los nobles, pero ciertamente sin ese aire frío. En realidad, la mansión Hale es cálida y hogareña, a diferencia de la casa Whittemore que es moderna y minimalista.</p><p> </p><p>Talia Hale y su esposo Nicholas los reciben con sonrisas grandes.</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias por aceptar la invitación. Aunque muy tarde, si me permiten decir —el tono de Talia es divertido, nada juzgón.</p><p> </p><p>—Una disculpa, señora Hale. Estábamos castigados y luego nos dieron nuestros autos, además queríamos aprovechar el tiempo porque no nos dejaron vernos. Parte de nuestro castigo —pronuncia Jackson mientras le da una de esas sonrisas patentadas suyas, de esas que hacen que las personas se derritan al verlo.</p><p> </p><p>—Pero ya estamos aquí, así que todo bien —Stiles tiene una sonrisa propia, la que él sabe que lo hace ver tan adorable como un cachorrito.</p><p> </p><p>—Ciertamente —Nicholas Hale aplaude una vez, juntando sus manos y apuntando a la cocina—. La cena ya está lista, por aquí, chicos.</p><p> </p><p>La mesa es enorme. Ya hay personas ocupando los asientos y Talia entra a la cocina para ayudar a llevar la comida. Jackson se sienta inmediatamente a esperar, pero eso es descortés, así que Stiles le golpea en el hombro.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué? —le dice, mirándolo con fastidio. Stiles le frunce el ceño y Jackson gira los ojos, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Algo en lo que podamos ayudar? —le pregunta Stiles a Talia al entrar a la cocina, con Jackson detrás de él.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh no, cielo, no se preocupen. Vayan a sentarse, ustedes son nuestros invitados.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Ves? —le reprocha Jackson en el oído mientras regresan al comedor.</p><p> </p><p>—Se llama ser cortés —le sisea Stiles en un susurro. Jackson vuelve a girar los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>—Como sea —Jackson se deja caer en el asiento, palmeando la silla a su lado para indicarle a Stiles que se siente. En la mesa hay tres personas, dos de ellas son Eric y Cora, la otra es una muchacha que seguramente es la hermana de los otros dos porque el parecido es bastante. Jackson le aprieta el muslo.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Ay! —Stiles le da un golpe en el hombro. Jackson le da una mirada intensa, Stiles la sostiene, entrecerrando los ojos. Los ojos de Jackson se mueven hacia Laura rápidamente y Stiles se echa reír cuando se da cuenta de lo que Jackson quiere decirle. Los hermanos Hale les miran con curiosidad—. Hola, soy Stiles. Este es Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>—Soy Laura, la hermana de Cora y Eric —les dice con una sonrisa. Stiles ahoga una risita al ver las mejillas de Jackson colorearse un poco. Stiles jamás ha visto a Jackson ponerse así por una chica—. Escuché que les dieron una paliza a unos chicos.</p><p> </p><p>—Fue culpa de Stiles… como siempre —dice Jackson con voz neutra. Stiles se sorprende un poquito al ver cómo muestra una máscara neutral, como si la chica frente a él no le gustara.</p><p> </p><p>—Hey, Steve Rogers nunca le dijo que no a una buena pelea —se defiende.</p><p> </p><p>—A Steve Rogers no lo castigaron por semanas sin ver a su mejor amigo —Jackson gira los ojos, Stiles le pone un puchero.</p><p> </p><p>Hablan de todo y nada en lo que el comedor se llena poco a poco. Frente a Jackson se sienta Peter Hale, quien les da a ambos una sonrisa traviesa. Stiles le entrecierra los ojos en señal de reto.</p><p> </p><p>—Cora dice que escribiste un ensayo sobre la historia de la circuncisión para tu clase de matemáticas —se burla Peter. Stiles le da una mirada calculadora, analizando al tipo, porque sabe que se está metiendo con él, pero no sabe por qué.</p><p> </p><p>—La señora Finnegan pidió un ensayo sobre las secciones geométricas y encontré la forma de encajar la historia de la circuncisión como ejemplo. Quince páginas, dos de introducción y una de conclusión, fue el mejor ensayo de mi generación. Tengo un 100 en su clase —le espeta a Peter. El hombre le da otra sonrisa traviesa, asintiendo.</p><p> </p><p>—Felicidades.</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias —contesta con voz un poco más grosera de lo planeada. Jackson le pellizca la rodilla para que se comporte. Los Hale se echan a reír y es cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que todos los asientos ya están ocupados y que frente a él está Derek Hale. Stiles aprieta la pierna de Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Ouch! —dice el rubio, palmeando su mano—. ¡Duele, Stiles!</p><p> </p><p>—Lo siento —le dice, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ellos.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces… ¿Cómo es qué salvaron el trasero de Eric? —les pregunta Laura mientras corta su carpaccio. Jackson le quita los cubiertos a Stiles para cortar debidamente su trozo de comida, porque Stiles jamás ha comido carpaccio.</p><p> </p><p>—No seas salvaje, Stiles —le dice al castaño, entregándole sus cubiertos y bebiendo su agua—. Estábamos yéndonos a casa cuando Stiles vio a unos chicos molestando a Eric. Él intervino, yo terminé la pelea y eso es todo —es lo que contesta a la pregunta de Laura. Jack le da un manotazo a Stiles cuando este intenta beberse su agua.</p><p> </p><p>Los Hale observan muy atentamente el intercambio entre ambos, los miran como si fueran alienígenas. Lo cual es bastante válido, pues la relación entre ambos es fuera de lo común.</p><p> </p><p>—Eran tres contra uno, no era una pelea justa, tuve que intervenir. Además, esos chicos eran más grandes que Eric —Stiles se encoge de hombros, dándole una sonrisa al chico Hale.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Tú eres el que defendió a Eric? ¿En serio? —la voz de Derek Hale es sorprendentemente suave. Sus ojos son demasiado bonitos y tiene una mirada de incredulidad.</p><p> </p><p>—Podré ser escuálido, pero sé karate —Stiles sonríe orgulloso, la sonrisa que solamente pudo aprender de Jackson, porque es la clase de sonrisa de superioridad que sólo puedes aprender de alguien que nació con ella.</p><p> </p><p>—Un escuálido con suerte —dice Jackson, bebiendo de su vaso de agua.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, no importa si fue suerte o no, pero gracias por defender a mi hijo —pronuncia Nicholas Hale, su voz llena de gratitud.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo es que se hicieron amigos? —les pregunta Cora—. Ustedes se odiaban, recuerdo esa pelea que tuvieron a los ocho.</p><p> </p><p>—Stiles —responde Jackson simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros, como si esa fuera la respuesta a todo. El castaño sonríe con cariño al recordar cómo se hicieron amigos.</p><p> </p><p>—Cierto —pronuncia Talia, mirándolos con curiosidad—. Recuerdo ese día. Tus padres querían incluso demandar a los de Stiles.</p><p> </p><p> Jackson bufó.</p><p> </p><p>—Nuestros padres comen hot dogs mientras ven partidos de los Mets y mi mamá le trae pizza a Stiles y al sheriff cada vez que viaja a Boston —ríe Jackson, negando con la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh —dice Talia, sin palabras.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, sí, pero, ¿cómo se hicieron amigos? —vuelve a preguntar Cora.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo invité a jugar Nintendo 64 a mi casa y el resto es historia —responde el castaño. Peter Hale resopla con diversión.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Invitaste a jugar Nintendo al niño que quería demandar a tus papás?</p><p> </p><p>A Stiles definitivamente no le cae bien Peter Hale.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, y fue la mejor decisión que he tomado —Stiles siente a Jackson erguirse en su lugar con orgullo, ambos compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Puedo retirarme? —dice Derek de la nada. Talia le frunce el ceño a su hijo—. ¿Por favor?</p><p> </p><p>La mujer accede de inmediato al escuchar el tono suplicante de su hijo. Peter Hale suelta una risita y tiene un rostro conocedor, como si supiera lo que pasa. Stiles hace caso omiso a la extraña actitud de Derek Hale al darse cuenta de que las únicas personas con una porción de comida normal son él, Jackson, Eric y Nicholas. Los platos de los demás rebosan de comida y las cacerolas están tan llenas como para alimentar a un pequeño ejército. El resto de la cena transcurre sin incidente alguno; de postre comen un mousse de chocolate, con el cual Stiles soñará con el sabor por días, sino es que semanas enteras.</p><p> </p><p>Él y Jackson se despiden de los Hale, agradeciéndoles por su hospitalidad. Al salir, se encuentran a Derek en la entrada, sentado y contemplando el bosque de la Reserva.</p><p> </p><p>—Nos vemos, con permiso —dice Jackson, poniendo el brazo en los hombros de Stiles, a pesar de ser unos centímetros más bajito que el castaño.</p><p> </p><p>—Adiós —la voz de Stiles es tímida, el chico puede sentir cómo se le calientan las mejillas al ver a los ojos a Derek. El moreno no les dice nada, sólo les observa con el ceño fruncido. Dentro del auto, Jackson murmura un <em>‘Qué grosero’ </em>y Stiles le da un golpe en la nuca. Regresan a casa de Stiles y lo primero que dice el rubio es:</p><p> </p><p>—Es grosero, Stiles, no te puede gustar.</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, yo no te digo quién te puede gustar o no. Además, a ti te gustó Laura —el castaño se quita la ropa para ponerse su pijama de Iron Man, luego le lanza a Jackson su pijama del Capitán America.</p><p> </p><p>—Cállate —le dice el otro, con las mejillas coloradas.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Já! ¡Te gusta Laura!</p><p> </p><p>—¡Tiene como treinta!</p><p> </p><p>—¡Tiene veintiuno!</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo sabes? —Jackson le avienta su almohada.</p><p> </p><p>—Porque Derek es dos años más chico que ella —refunfuña, soltando a regañadientes la información. Jackson arquea ambas cejas.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y tú cómo sabes cuántos años tiene Derek Hale? —Jackson tiene las manos en la cadera, es la misma pose que hace el sheriff en alguna escena del crimen. Stiles se encoge de hombros—. ¡Stiles!</p><p> </p><p>—¡Sólo lo sé!</p><p> </p><p>—¿Desde cuándo te gusta Derek Hale?</p><p> </p><p>—Sólo digo que es guapo, no que me gusta. No soy ciego —susurra. Jackson suelta un <em>‘Hmmm’.</em></p><p> </p><p>—Como sea. No me gusta Laura, es muy grande para mí. Y Derek es muy grosero para ti.</p><p> </p><p>—No me gusta Derek.</p><p> </p><p>—Y a mí no me gusta Laura.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien.</p><p> </p><p>A Jackson definitivamente no le gusta Laura, porque al día siguiente, Lydia Martin llega a Beacon Hills High School de su internado en Suiza y Jack la invita a salir. A Stiles también le gusta Lydia, pero cierra el pico, porque Jackson estuvo reuniendo las agallas para invitarla a salir durante las primeras cuatro horas de clase. Y cuando su mejor amigo le dice, con emoción en los ojos, que tienen una cita esa noche, Stiles le da su sonrisa más grande y le desea suerte. Jackson no es de los que se emocionan por esas cosas, así que Stiles cierra el pico y se traga su crush con Lydia Martin porque prefiere ver feliz a su mejor amigo que perder su amistad por una chica.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cora está con ellos en su clase de química. Esa asignatura es una de las pocas no avanzadas que Stiles lleva. El profesor Goldman les dice que harán un proyecto en parejas, Stiles inmediatamente levanta la mano.</p><p> </p><p>—Dime, Stiles —pregunta el maestro con voz cansada.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Usted va a escoger las parejas?</p><p> </p><p>—No, ustedes las escogen —le dice, pero al ver que Stiles mira a Jackson, el profesor dice rápidamente—. Excepto ustedes dos. Hacen equipo desde que están primero, necesitan trabajar con más personas.</p><p> </p><p>Y así es como Stiles termina haciendo dúo con Cora para realizar su maqueta del átomo.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>—Hey, ¿dónde está tu otra mitad? —inquiere Laura. Cora y Stiles están en la sala haciendo lluvia de ideas para lograr que los electrones se muevan alrededor del núcleo.</p><p> </p><p>—Con su novia —le contesta a Laura. Las dos chicas se yerguen, parando figurativamente las orejas con curiosidad, como perritos.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Jackson tiene novia?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y eso no te molesta?</p><p> </p><p>Stiles frunce el ceño, dando una mirada confundida a las dos hermanas.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Jackson está contento con Lydia y si él es feliz, yo también.</p><p> </p><p>—Eres bastante maduro y abnegado, Stiles —la voz de Laura es suave y tiene una nota triste. Stiles no sabe por qué.</p><p> </p><p>—No siempre, pero gracias.</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, Laura, necesito que me prestes el… —Derek se detiene abruptamente al darse cuenta de la presencia de Stiles. Tiene los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, pero rápidamente controla su expresión.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola —Stiles le da una sonrisa pequeña. Derek le da un asentimiento algo rígido. Ambos se miran a los ojos con incomodidad.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Derek?</p><p> </p><p>—El Camaro —pronuncia con rapidez el moreno, despegando la mirada de Stiles. Parece haberse quedado sin aliento. Laura tiene una sonrisita indescifrable y se toca el pecho, justo encima del corazón, varias veces. Derek le frunce el ceño a su hermana.</p><p> </p><p>—No lo rayes.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles no lo vuelve a ver en todo el día.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>—Derek estudia arquitectura, le voy a decir que nos preste sus materiales —Cora le grita a Derek para que baje, el moreno entra al comedor con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer Derek siempre está molesto—. Oye, préstame tus herramientas, necesitamos leds, ese cartón raro que usas y tus cositas para hacer maquetas.</p><p> </p><p>—No, Cora, son materiales delicados, consíguete tus cosas —Derek está a punto de irse, cuando Stiles le detiene.</p><p> </p><p>—Por favor, Derek —le suplica con su mejor voz de cachorrito apaleado, intentando sonar tierno. Stiles aprieta los labios, intentando ahogar una sonrisa porque sabe que ha ganado, al ver que el moreno se tensa. Stiles le guiña un ojo a Cora al escuchar el suspiro resignado de Derek.</p><p> </p><p>—Ahora vuelvo —gruñe, subiendo las escaleras. El muchacho regresa con una caja de herramientas y muchas otras cajas más, todas transparentes, llenas de cartón, pegamento y demás materiales para maquetas.</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias —le dice el castaño, porque está genuinamente agradecido con el otro chico por ayudarles. Derek desvía la mirada—. Oh, es Jackson —su móvil tiene la notificación de una videollamada. La imagen de Jackson haciendo una seña obscena le saluda—. Hola, Jack.</p><p> </p><p>—Stiles… —la voz de Jackson le pone los vellos de punta a Stiles. El rubio está tan serio, que Stiles no puede evitar asustarse.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Jack? Me estás asustando…</p><p> </p><p>—Escucha, todo está bien, no es nada grave, no te alteres.</p><p> </p><p>—Jack, en serio me estás asustando… —Stiles puede sentir a Cora y Derek junto a él, pero su mente simplemente los bloquea. Él conoce a Jackson, sabe que su seriedad no es buena y no puede evitar alterarse.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Si no te calmas no te puedo decir! —le grita. Stiles traga con fuerza y asiente, esperando las noticias—. El sheriff recibió una llamada, un robo en el Banco de Beacon Hills. Recibió un disparo en el hombro.</p><p> </p><p>El hormigueo en sus dedos es la primera señal, esa es siempre la primera señal, y Jackson le tiene enseñado que al primer instante que sienta la primera señal, Stiles debe decirle para que el otro le ayude a controlar su ataque antes de que inicie.</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Superman</em> —suelta con dificultad. Stiles puede oír a su mejor amigo maldecir y luego darles indicaciones a los Hale. <em>Superman</em> es su código para cuando Stiles está a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. Lo escogieron después del tercer ataque consecutivo que Stiles tuvo debido a que Jackson es el único que logra calmarlo, además de su padre, y Stiles lo considera su Superman personal.</p><p> </p><p>Su respiración comienza a fallar, sus extremidades pesan y hormiguean al mismo tiempo, el mundo se desvanece un poco y puede sentir su corazón golpetear dentro de su pecho, pero lo único en lo que puede pensar es que no hay oxígeno. No hay oxígeno y Stiles no puede respirar, se está ahogando, se va a morir y nunca volverá a ver a su padre.</p><p> </p><p>—¡…les! ¡Stiles! —hay unas manos en su rostro, son cálidas y le sacuden un poco—. Tienes que calmarte, respira, respira. Enfócate en mí, en mi voz, sólo respira, ¿de acuerdo? Respira conmigo —es Derek. Derek le está pidiendo que respire con él.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Respira, Stiles! —es la voz de Jackson, pero no sabe de dónde proviene—. Dime una cosa que puedas oír, Stiles, rápido, sólo una.</p><p> </p><p>—Derek —jadea, luchando por enfocarse. Puede escuchar la voz de Derek, es ansiosa y está muy cerca de su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, muy bien, así es, respira. Ahora, una cosa que puedas ver, dime una sola cosa que puedas ver —Jackson suena un poco desesperado, así que Stiles intenta enfocar la vista para buscar a su mejor amigo. Cora sostiene su móvil a un lado de su cabeza y Stiles puede ver a un muy preocupado Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>—A ti —susurra con dificultad, porque sigue intentando calmar su respiración.</p><p> </p><p>—Así es, aquí estoy, Mieczylaw, no me iré a ningún lado. Respira, por favor, respira. Dime una cosa que puedas tocar.</p><p> </p><p>—El piso, es… madera.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, bien. Una cosa que puedas oler —Stiles puede sentir el mundo a su alrededor regresar a la normalidad, algo está temblando y de repente se da cuenta que él es lo que tiembla. Su respiración está un poco más calmada y puede respirar con menos dificultad—. ¡Stiles! Una cosa que puedas oler, dime.</p><p> </p><p>—Derek… —murmura, cerrando los ojos, porque la colonia de Derek huele muy bien, muy varonil—. Su colonia, es Armani.</p><p> </p><p>—Eso es, Stiles. Eso es, relájate, estoy en camino, repite el proceso, ¿de acuerdo? Repite el proceso si lo necesitas, llego en cinco minutos.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson llega en tres minutos, quemando las llantas del Porsche al frenar de golpe. Stiles se lanza sobre él y se deja llevar por la tranquilidad de tener a su mejor amigo con él.</p><p> </p><p>—Él está bien, Stiles. Un disparo en el hombro, tú sabes que no es grave, sólo tendrá que ir a fisioterapia, pero estará bien. Fue un rasguño, nada más —le dice en el oído, sobando su espalda mientras Stiles tiembla de preocupación por su papá.</p><p> </p><p>Lo último que Stiles ve antes de ir al hospital es a Derek con los puños a un lado de su cuerpo y el ceño fruncido ensombreciendo su expresión.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Stiles y Cora obtienen un 100 de calificación en su modelo movible del átomo. Todos aman los leds de colores simulando los electrones, protones y neutrones. Stiles, en ese momento, decide que Cora es genial y que deberían ser amigos, es por ello por lo que comienza a ir a casa de los Hale sin Jackson para jugar Halo con Cora.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La tercera semana consecutiva que Jackson cancela la noche de tacos por ir a besarse con Lydia, Stiles decide que ya está harto.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson nunca le cancela a Stiles, jamás. Pero Stilinski siente que algo le está separando de su mejor amigo y no sabe si es su novia o el mismo Jackson. Así que, metiendo su billetera a sus jeans y poniéndose un hoodie que le pertenece al rubio, Stiles maneja hasta la casa de los Hale. Se sorprende cuando Derek le abre la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>—Stiles —el moreno no parece sorprendido de verlo, lo cual levanta sospechas en Stiles. La información se almacena una vez más en un rincón de su cerebro, el que desde hace tiempo denomina como <em>‘Comportamientos raros de los Hale’</em>—. Cora no está.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh —pronuncia el castaño muy inteligentemente—. No importa, ¿puedo pasar? —necesita desahogarse con alguien acerca de Jackson y está dispuesto a esperar a Cora. Derek se hace a un lado para que él pueda pasar al interior de la casa. Stiles se sienta en uno de los sofás de la sala, removiéndose con nerviosismo, porque estar cerca de Derek siempre le pone nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué tienes? —inquiere el moreno, pasándole una lata de Arizona de kiwi con fresa, el favorito de Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>—Uhm, nada —le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero el otro frunce el ceño, su vista enfocándose en su pecho.</p><p>—No estás bien, estás alterado, puedo escucharlo —suelta.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué? —le pregunta confundido, porque… ¿cómo diablos es eso posible? Derek se sonroja, una ligera mirada de pánico cruzando en sus facciones.</p><p> </p><p>—Te noto alterado, Stiles. Sólo dime qué tienes —gruñe. Stiles frunce los labios, dispuesto a no dejar ir el tema, pero resignándose al final y mandando la información a su palacio mental.</p><p> </p><p>—Jackson —dice con simpleza. Derek bufa, parece casi molesto.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Tuviste una pelea con tu novio? ¿Por eso estás tan alterado?</p><p> </p><p>—No estamos peleados —el adolescente pone los ojos en blanco, pero titubea después—. O al menos eso creo. Tal vez… ¡no lo sé! Y no es mi novio —dice con enojo, porque la realidad es que no tiene idea de qué está pasando con Jackson, porque desde hace tres semanas está muy raro y todo comenzó desde que le dijo que había tenido su primera vez con Lydia.</p><p> </p><p>—¿No son novios? —Derek tiene un rostro de sorpresa y parece casi… aliviado—. Pero tú y él…</p><p> </p><p>—Eww no, somos mejores amigos desde que tenemos ocho. Jackson es como mi hermano —Stiles hace un ademán despectivo. Derek, en ese momento, le da una sonrisa pequeña, casi tímida y Stiles lucha por no tirarse sobre él para darle un beso porque se ve adorable.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces… no están peleando —afirma con una ceja arqueada. El castaño suelta un suspiro dramático, desparramándose por todo el sofá.</p><p> </p><p>—Desde hace unas semanas está rarísimo y no sé por qué, él no me dice nada.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué no le preguntas? —Derek se encoge de hombros, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, pero no lo es. Stiles conoce a Jackson, lo conoce desde hace años y sabe que no debe presionarlo. Ellos son así, su amistad funciona de esa forma, ambos trabajan ordenando sus ideas primero y después le dicen al otro sobre sus problemas.</p><p> </p><p>—Porque no es tan sencillo. No quiero presionarlo, si le pregunto me dirá que no tiene nada. Así funcionamos, así funciona nuestra relación —Stiles hace otro ademán, como restándole importancia.</p><p> </p><p>—Ustedes dos son jodidamente raros —suelta Derek de la nada, provocando una risa en Stiles—. Te preocupa, pero no quieres preguntarle qué le pasa. Adolescentes —Derek sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>—Hey, déjanos ser. <em>Somos</em> adolescentes, hacemos drama por todo —ríe Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo sé —la sonrisa de Derek es muy bonita y Stiles quiere saber cómo se siente esa misma sonrisa, pero justo sobre sus labios.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, hey, ¿no el cumpleaños de Cora es una semana? ¿Qué crees que deba regalarle?</p><p> </p><p>—Dale algo morado y será feliz. O tal vez un boleto para Eminem —Derek, en ese momento, saca su móvil y le muestra que hay un concierto de Eminem en Nueva York una semana después del cumpleaños de Cora.</p><p> </p><p>—Ooooh, envíame el link —Stiles saca su propio móvil y le pasa su Instagram a Derek para que pueda enviarle el link.</p><p> </p><p>Después de eso, por alguna jugada del destino, Derek y Stiles comienza a intercambiar mensajes por Instagram. Stiles es quien lo empieza, de hecho, y Derek se abre poco a poco a él. Hale tiene un sentido del humor algo retorcido y habla maravillas sobre su carrera. El crush de Stiles con Derek se vuelve peligroso a partir de ese momento.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Stiles da su primer beso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cora. Laura tiene un loft, se lo presta a Cora para su fiesta con la condición de que no dañen sus cosas. Heather lo acorrala en la mesa donde están los cocteles. Algunas de las bebidas tienen una flor extraña flotando en la superficie, pero Stiles lo pasa por alto, aunque su mente una vez más almacena la información en su palacio mental.</p><p> </p><p>El beso es torpe, nada fantástico, pero para el tercer beso, Stiles ya sabe en dónde poner sus manos y la forma en que sus labios deben moverse. Cuando Heather le dice que quiere hacerlo, Stiles entra en pánico, porque él no quiere, no se siente listo. Esperando no ofenderla, se lo dice y ella lo toma bien. Con una cerveza sorprendentemente fuerte, tal vez alemana, en la mano, comienza a recorrer el loft en busca de Jackson. Su cerveza se le cae por el shock de ver a su mejor amigo liándose con Danny en el baño.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Jack? —el rubio se separa de inmediato de Danny. Algo dentro de Stiles se remueve al ver el rostro de pánico de su mejor amigo—. Oh, uhm, lo siento, lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado —el castaño cierra la puerta de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Stiles! Stiles, mierda, espera. ¡Stiles! —le grita Whittemore, siguiéndolo por todo el loft. El castaño se detiene en la entrada del lugar, girándose bruscamente hacia el otro.</p><p> </p><p>—Engañas a Lydia —Stilinski sabe que su voz es acusadora. Jackson se truena los dedos.</p><p> </p><p>—Terminé con ella hace dos semanas.</p><p> </p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —Jackson baja la cabeza, moviendo un pie de un lado a otro— Jackson… ¡¿Qué?!</p><p> </p><p>—Shhh, no grites. No es la gran cosa, Stiles</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento, Stiles explota.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que no es la gran cosa? ¡Escúchate! —Stiles tira sus manos hacia adelante, señalando a Whittemore—. Tuve que enterarme que mi mejor no es hetero y que terminó con su novia… ¡por accidente! —la última frase sale algo rota, porque le duele—. ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme de esta forma? Somos mejores amigos, Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No lo sé! —el rubio se pasa las manos por el cabello con desesperación—. Maldita sea, Stiles, no lo sé. Tú siempre eres tan confiado para estas cosas y siempre asumiste que yo era heterosexual y no sé cómo decirles a mis padres porque ni siquiera yo sé qué diablos me gusta. No sé si me gustan los chicos o las chicas, no lo sé y tampoco sé si quiero estudiar en Harvard y mi padre me está presionando porque está dando donativos grandes a la escuela y nuestro plan es estudiar juntos. ¡No sé qué hacer con mi vida, Stiles!</p><p> </p><p>La respiración de Jackson es agitada cuando termina su discurso. Stiles está boqueando cual pez fuera del agua.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh dios, Jack. ¿Tienes todo eso dentro de la cabeza? —le golpea el hombro con fuerza—. Eres un idiota, Jackson. Somos mejores amigos, se supone que tienes que decirme estas cosas, se supone que tenemos que resolverlo juntos. Mierda, Jackson, eres un idiota —y Stiles lo abraza, porque es su deber como mejor amigo consolar a Jackson y ayudarlo a solucionar las mierdas que le aquejan—. Tenemos que hablar de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora, me encargaré de emborracharte hasta que se te olvide todo esto y mañana iremos a desayunar para hablar de esto.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos beben y bailan toda la noche, riéndose como locos y sintiéndose libres. Stiles puede ver a Derek desde su periferia, asegurándose de que ningún crío vomite sobre la alfombra persa de Laura. El castaño se acerca a él, con un shot de tequila entre sus dedos.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Derrrek! —arrastra las palabras debido a su ebriedad, palmeando el pecho de Derek felizmente. Se toma el shot, haciendo una cara al sentir la quemazón, Derek le arquea una ceja—. Dessscubrrí porrr qué Jack essstaba molesssto.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, ¿en serio? —su sarcasmo pasa desapercibido. Suena divertido al ver el estado en el que se encuentra Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Sssí! Ess un im-imbél-imblel... ¡Un bobo! —dice al final. Derek se ríe al verlo tropezar con las palabras—. Tienesss una rissa her-hermosssa.</p><p> </p><p>Derek deja de reír al instante, su mirada suavizándose con algo que Stiles no puede descifrar debido a su ebriedad. El moreno lo sostiene del codo.</p><p> </p><p>—Venga, los llevo a casa, puede oler el alcohol emanando de ti desde la otra calle —su voz es gentil, Stiles nunca ha escuchado a Derek hablar de esa forma. Stiles no puede responder nada ante eso, y esta vez su cerebro no recibe la información y guardarla para analizarla después.</p><p> </p><p>Derek los mete al Jeep, pide las llaves a Stiles y conduce hasta la casa Stilinski. Primero lleva a un desmayado Jackson al interior. El sheriff niega con la cabeza varias veces al ver el estado de ambos y recibe a Whittemore para llevarlo a la habitación de Stiles. Derek lleva a Stiles, depositándolo en la cama, y cuando está a punto de irse, Stiles le deja un beso en la comisura de los labios.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Su conversación la mañana siguiente responde todas las preguntas que Stiles tiene acerca de su mejor amigo. Jackson está preocupado por la universidad, no sabe cómo hablar con sus padres acerca de ello, está teniendo una crisis de sexualidad y además no quiere estudiar leyes sólo porque su padre lo diga. Esa misma tarde, mientras Jack está en su práctica de Lacrosse con una resaca muy grande, Stiles se sienta a hablar con los Whittemore.</p><p> </p><p>El padre de Jackson asegura que sólo quiere lo mejor para su hijo, y Stiles lo entiende, pero le hace ver que presionándolo sólo lograra que el chico le tome rencor. Es cuando Stiles les dice que Jackson no quiere separarse de Stiles al ir a la universidad, y entonces, los Whittemore le sorprenden una vez más.</p><p> </p><p>—Stiles… —comienza la mamá de su amigo, sujetando su mano—. Sabíamos desde hace mucho tiempo que tú y Jackson venían en paquete. Las donaciones a Harvard son también por ti.</p><p> </p><p>—¿En serio creíste que los separaríamos? —se burla el padre de Jack—. Piensa de nuevo, Stiles. Si no quieren ir a Harvard, entonces ustedes elegirán cuál universidad. Pero sabemos que no podemos separarlos.</p><p> </p><p>Y todo se soluciona de esa forma tan simple.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Todo sucede demasiado rápido.</p><p> </p><p>De repente, mientras él y Jackson le tiran palomitas a Cora, los tres viendo Star Wars, sienten el olor del fuego.</p><p> </p><p>Es una sorpresa que el primero en reaccionar sea Stiles y no Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles se pone de pie de un salto, gritando de inmediato que hay fuego. Cora luce asustada. Todos los Hale salen de las habitaciones alterados, reuniéndose en el centro, con Talia Hale dando indicaciones. Cuando ninguno sale, Stiles comienza a gritarles.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué les pasa? ¡Tienen que salir! ¡La casa se está incendiando! —Talia luce, por primera vez, muy asustada. Ella se gira hacia su esposo, quien le da un asentimiento y sale de la casa, llevándose a Eric, Jackson y Stiles con él. Los demás integrantes de la familia siguen dentro—. ¡¿Por qué no salen?!</p><p> </p><p>Es entonces cuando escuchan las armas.</p><p> </p><p>Hay muchos hombres frente a ellos con armas y Nicholas se pone frente a los chicos para intentar protegerlos, ordenándoles que corran hacia otro lado. Eric se los lleva, buscando algo que ni Jackson ni Stiles saben qué es. Es entonces cuando Eric les dice que su familia está conformada por hombres lobo.</p><p> </p><p>—No pueden salir porque el mountain ash es una barrera sobrenatural. Hay que romperla.</p><p> </p><p>El primer disparo los asusta.</p><p> </p><p>—Adentro, adentro —los tres entran a la casa. El fuego avanza bastante rápido, no tiene a donde ir. Por un lado, en el exterior, los hombres con armas, y por el otro, en el interior, el fuego.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles ve a Derek en el suelo, sujetándose su costado.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Derek!</p><p> </p><p>El hombre lobo está jadeando y gimiendo de dolor.</p><p> </p><p>—Tienen que… irse —jadea—. Tu padre, llámalo. Tienen que irse… el fuego.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No! —le grita Stiles, jalándolo para llevarlo a una de las salidas—. No, no te voy a dejar aquí, tienen que salir de aquí. Todos ustedes.</p><p> </p><p>Derek suelta una risa ahogada, acariciando con su otra mano el cabello de Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>—Vete, Stiles. Llama al sheriff.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Derek!</p><p> </p><p>—¡Sheriff! —es la voz de Jackson—. Hay hombres afuera de la casa Hale, con armas y hay un incendio. Nos atacan, no sabemos qué hacer.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles intenta hacer salir a Derek de la casa, pero una barrera invisible se lo impide.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No! Derek, Derek, tienes que salir —entonces, en su desesperación y con un grito, Stiles logra hacer que Derek atraviese la barrera al jalar al moreno hacia el exterior. Sorprendido, deja caer el brazo del hombre lobo y grita. Tiempo después de eso, Stiles se preguntará cómo diablos hizo para romper la barrera de mountain ash—. ¡Está rota! ¡La barrera está rota!</p><p> </p><p>Y el caos inicia.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles puede ver en cámara lenta el momento exacto en el que Jackson cae al suelo. Se tira sobre él y la sangre mancha la camisa cara del rubio.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Jackson! —Stiles presiona la herida, pero él va a estudiar criminalística, así que sabe de anatomía. Él sabe que, si Jackson no va al hospital justo ahora, se va a morir.</p><p> </p><p>Talia Hale se tira junto a él y pide un móvil. Stiles no sabe qué está sucediendo a su alrededor, pero pedazos de la conversación de Talia se filtran en su cabeza. Sabe que son los padres de Jackson en la otra línea, discuten algo sobre un permiso y sobre que es de vida o muerte.</p><p> </p><p>Y entonces Talia Hale muerde a Jackson.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>—Así que... hombre lobo —Stiles empuja el hombro de Jackson con el suyo. Jack sonríe, asintiendo.</p><p> </p><p>—Algo así. Talia dice que soy especial, soy mitad kánima y mitad lobo. Dice que es muy raro que pase algo así.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles resopla divertido.</p><p> </p><p>—Siempre queriendo llamar la atención, Whittemore.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, cállate, sólo estás celoso de que yo pasaré cada luna llena corriendo con Derek en el bosque y tú no.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles le da un empujón, Jackson se carcajea.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Stiles vuelve a ver a Derek dos semanas después de que Talia muerde a Jackson. Están en la casa de los Whittemore, porque todavía están reparando la mansión Hale y están en la cocina buscando platos.</p><p> </p><p>—Tiene sentido —es lo que dice Stiles. Derek le mira, preguntando silenciosamente a qué se refiere—. Tengo grabada en mi memoria todos estos comportamientos extraños de ustedes. La flor rara en el alcohol en la fiesta de Cora, el hecho de que comen el triple que un humano normal, la forma en la que hablan. Son pedazos de información que tengo en mi cabeza y que ahora cobran sentido.</p><p> </p><p>Derek asiente sin decir nada más.</p><p> </p><p>El silencio es algo tenso y Stiles no sabe cómo llenarlo. Se está comenzando a poner nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>—Siempre supe que algún día lo descubrirías. No estábamos siendo cuidadosos, no con ustedes. Eres muy listo, Stiles —y de nuevo ese tono de voz gentil y suave. El castaño se queda sin palabras.</p><p> </p><p>—Uhm…</p><p> </p><p>De repente, Derek se gira hacia él y le planta un beso casto en los labios.</p><p> </p><p>—Llevo queriendo hacer eso desde que te conocí…</p><p> </p><p>—Oh…</p><p> </p><p>Derek le mira, esperando a que diga algo, pero cuando Stiles no lo hace, su mirada de dolor es devastadora. Con eso, el hombre lobo sale de la cocina, dejando a un muy estupefacto Stiles llevar todos los platos a la sala.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano, Stilinski?</p><p> </p><p>Cora parece furiosa.</p><p> </p><p>—Buenos días, Stiles. Oh, buenos días, Cora, qué cortés eres.</p><p> </p><p>—Corta la mierda, Stilinski. Dime qué le hiciste a Derek porque se la pasa todas las noches en su forma de lobo aullando a la luna como un cachorrito apaleado.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No le hice nada! —se defiende inútilmente, porque no sabe cómo decirle a Cora que sin querer rechazó a Derek y que ahora no sabe cómo reparar el daño.</p><p> </p><p>—Pues más vale que lo arregles, porque es patético y estoy harta de escuchar sus aullidos —la chica da zancadas fuera de ahí, chocando su hombro con Jackson, quien viene sorbiendo de su malteada de fresa de Burger King.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y a esa qué bicho le picó?</p><p> </p><p>—Derek me besó —Jackson escupe su malteada. Stiles le da una servilleta—. Y no supe cómo reaccionar y piensa que lo rechacé.</p><p> </p><p>—Dios, Stiles, a veces puedes ser tan imbécil —Jackson chasquea un golpecito en la frente de su amigo. Stiles se soba.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué Derek querría besarme? Es decir, ¿lo has visto? —Stiles se señala a sí mismo—. ¿Me has visto?</p><p> </p><p>Jackson le vuelve a dar otro golpecito en la frente y levanta su índice.</p><p> </p><p>—Primera que nada, si un tipo guapo se quiere meter en tus pantalones, no lo cuestionas y sólo te aseguras de que no sea un psicópata —Jackson levanta un segundo dedo—. Dos, Derek está loco por ti, por eso te besó. Y tres —levanta un tercer dedo—. Eres guapo, mucho. Yo no me junto con gente fea, Stilinski, lo sabes. Derek es el que deberá trabajar duro para estar a tu nivel, no tú.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles en verdad adora a su mejor amigo.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Derek lo evita.</p><p> </p><p>Y con mucha razón. Stiles es un imbécil con la respuesta emocional de una piedra. Es casi imposible intentar iniciar una plática con el hombre, porque nunca lo ve. Derek usa sus sentidos para evadirlo y Stiles se está hartando de intentar pescarlo. Su último recurso es utilizar a Jackson para llegar a él. Jackson hace de lechuza para Stiles y dos semanas después de fastidiar a Derek, el moreno se planta frente a Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo siento —pronuncia con rapidez. El hombre lobo tiene los brazos cruzados y evita su mirada—. Soy un idiota, lo sé, pero me gustas desde hace tiempo y estaba en shock y no sabía qué hacer o decir… lo siento.</p><p> </p><p>Pasan varios segundos en silencio.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Derek? —pero el otro sigue sin contestarle—. Venga, Derek, dime algo. Tú sabes que estoy siendo sincero, sé que lo sabes porque estás usando tus sentidos lobunos —Stiles señala sus orejas. El adolescente da un gran suspiro—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?</p><p> </p><p>—Sal conmigo —dice. Stiles boquea sorprendido. Derek le mira y es intenso, como si viera a través de él.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Sí! —grita Stiles—. Una cita. Es perfecto, definitivamente. Una cita, genial, excelente. Lo mejor, sí…</p><p> </p><p>—Stiles… —Derek se aprieta el puente de la nariz—. No me hagas arrepentirme.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles se calla al instante porque está muy ocupado intentando responderle el beso a Derek.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Muchos años después, mientras el hijo de Stiles lanza la pelota de béisbol al guante de la hija de Jackson, el rubio se voltea hacia su mejor amigo y le dice:</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias por invitarme a tu casa a jugar Nintendo 64 cuando nos conocimos.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles simplemente le da un empujoncito juguetón, su sonrisa delatando el cariño hacia su mejor amigo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestamente, no estoy muy contenta con cómo desarrollé el Sterek o cómo hice el final, pero en serio ya quería subir esto. Gracias por leer! </p><p>Si gustan, puede seguirme en <a href="https://madmaxiesofficial.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. De vez en cuando estoy activa jajaja. En fb y wattpad también estoy como MadMaxies.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/363173157457902446/">Outfit de Jackson</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/363173157457902498/">Outfit de Stiles</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>